


From the Ashes

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Daniel goes on "vacation" and things take a weird turn.





	From the Ashes

FROM THE ASHES

 

Daniel finished his meal,paid his bill and left the restaurant for his rental.

He chuckled to himself about how his teammates found out where his research was taking him.

Landry had waited til he left Colorado to tell them.

Airline rules had his phone off for the flight and when he landed he went right to the rental counter then to his hotel so he didn't check them til then.

Mitchell cursed at him.

Sam vowed revenge.

Teal'c said his name. That was it, just his name...in the tone Daniel was sure he used to cower the Jaffa he once led.

Finally Vala...she left him ten messages,each requesting a gift more extravagant then the last.

 

Daniel called Landry and Jack,letting them know he had gotten in alright then spent three days on research.

Now here he was on his last day of eight in Miami and isn't it funny how he'd had a nice little vacation?

Real subtle Jack!

With a shake of his head he slid behind the wheel of the convertible,also courtesy of Jack.

Before he could start the car everything went black.

 

Daniel woke with a headache and found he couldn't move his arms which were plasticuffed behind his back to the chair he was seated in.

"So how did you do it?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked up at the blurry figure several feet away.

"Come on. Thought we were friends." 

Daniel frowned at the man who moved a bit closer.

He could now see a few details,like the brown hair and eyes and the suit minus tie the stranger wore.

"Noooo...don't remember you." Daniel answered.

"Really? You don't remember the guy you tried to kill four times? The guy who helped you try to bring down the machine? The guy who...shot you to end your suffering."

Daniel looked at the man agape.

"How can a man rise from the dead?" His kidnapper asked and left.

Oh...you'd be surprised...whoever you are.

 

The woman looked up.

"Well?"

"I shot him in the heart Fi." Michael shook his head.

"Maybe it's a trick by Management...or one of your enemies." She suggested.

"If Sam can find his wallet it will tell us--"

"Who he's pretending to be." Fiona finished, "Let me talk to him,get answers."

"I need to do it myself Fi." Michael replied.

"Be careful,we have no idea what this game is." She cautioned.

"We never did." Michael sighed and headed back inside.

"He didn't say I couldn't observe." Fiona murmured and followed.

 

Daniel sighed as the man returned,he could make out another person but no details since they hung back.

He really wished he had his glasses.

"Look, just tell me who you are. If Management hired you I can help you."

"Who the hell is Management? The new Trust?" Daniel countered.

"Why did they hire you? Is it because you look like him?"

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Victor."

"Victor? I don't know any Victor." Daniel answered exasperated.

"Finally."

So that other blob is a woman,Daniel realized when she spoke.

"Look,there's obviously been a mistake here. Just let me go and we can forget all about this." Daniel tried.

"I need answers."

"I can't give them to you since I have no idea what you're talking about." Daniel sighed.

"Suit yourself."

The pair left and Daniel sighed again.

What time is it? My plane was supposed to leave at two. If it's after that and I haven't checked in my team will be looking for me.

"I just hope these people don't kill me before that happens." Daniel murmured watching the door.

 

Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne looked over as Sam Axe pulled up to the warehouse.

"Got it." Sam held the wallet out to Michael.

"Daniel Jackson,Colorado Springs." Michael frowned.

"I could have my friend check." Sam offered.

"Do it." Michael nodded.

Sam got back in his car and left again.

"What do we do about Victor 2.0?" Fiona asked.

"Keep talking to him." Michael replied and headed for the door.

 

Daniel watched the pair come back down the stairs.

"So you killed this guy Victor?" Daniel asked.

"He was already dead anyway. Management will do the same to you."

"Look,I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm sorry about your friend? Victor. I've never heard of this Management,nor have I ever seen you before. For your sake,let me go before my friends get here."

"He's clean." The woman replied.

I'm sure you checked me but since I have a transmitter on the inside of my body my team will find me...just a matter of how long it'll be before they get here.

"I can't let you go."

"Then don't say I didn't warn you." Daniel looked at him.

The pair left again and Daniel sighed.

"Come on guys." He murmured.

 

"No,we haven't heard from him either." General Hank Landry spoke into the phone.

'I don't like this Hank. Things tend to get squirrelly around Daniel.' General Jack O'Neill replied.

"Colonel Carter is checking his transmitter."

'It was supposed to be a vacation for him Hank.' Jack sighed.

"Sir."

"Colonel?" Hank looked to the door where Sam stood.

"He's still in Miami,permission--"

"Granted!"

Sam nodded and hurried back out.

"They're on their way to rescue him Jack."

'Let's hope Daniel hasn't been too manhandled.'

 

"Mikey,this guy is so buried under red tape his name is about classified. He works for the Air Force and is a doctor of archaeology." Sam informed them upon his return.

Michael looked through the window at the Victor lookalike.

"Quite a coincidence." Fi commented.

"They say everyone has a double in the world." Sam shrugged.

Michael opened the door and went inside.

Taking a good look he saw no evidence the man had tried to escape,unlike Victor.

"Daniel Jackson huh?"

"You know my name,how about telling me your's?" Daniel smiled charmingly.

"I believe in coincidences,coincidences happen everyday...but I don't trust coincidences.  
Why are you here?"

"In the sense of 'why are any of us here'? No,guess not. A working vacation."

Daniel returned the stare he was receiving.

"We've got company!"

He headed up the stairs at Fiona's call.

"Shoulda let me go." Daniel called.

A look back and the man went out the door.

Daniel sighed and stretched his legs out.

The door banged open a moment later.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah!"

Mitchell and Vala came down the stairs,weapons at the ready scanning the area below.

"They took off when they spotted you guys." Daniel told them.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Vala asked.

"Other than stiff shoulders,sore wrists and another pair of glasses gone,I'm fine."

Mitchell cut him loose and Daniel stood rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks." Daniel nodded to them.

"Let's get you home sunshine." Mitchell replied and led them out.

 

The trio looked through binoculars at the dozen armed men and women milling around the warehouse.

Michael saw the Victor lookalike get hugged by a blond woman and a large black man.

"Guess he wasn't Victor." Sam said.

Michael remained silent,watching.

A part of him knew it couldn't be Victor,he had ended the man's life with a bullet to the chest after all but another part wouldn't have put it past Management to try something like this.

With a sigh he slid into his car and the trio left.

************************************

Daniel hung up and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Looks like you need another vacation."

"Have you ever had to cancel your credit cards and get new ones? Thanks for taking care of the rental for me by the way." Daniel nodded to Landry.

"Least we could do. We're looking into the kidnappers but so far nothing." Landry added.

"Not surprised,they seemed like the type to be off the grid." Daniel nodded.

"Nothing on this ' Victor ' either. Course who knows what happened to the body." Landry nodded.

"Well,if you'll excuse me,I have to go stand in line at the DMV." Daniel sighed and rose.

Landry smiled and placed something on his desk.

"Sir?" Daniel blinked.

"The military can work efficiently when need be." Landry replied as he departed."Welcome back."

Daniel nodded,picked up his new driver's license and smiled.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to spoil the cross-over with Burn Notice.


End file.
